The conventional mailbox, well known in the art, comprises a receptacle with a locking mechanism for receiving the mail, remains susceptible to thefts and other intrusions. Further, to identify if any mail is received, it is frequently required to reach and check manually into the mailbox. Similar to mechanical locks, the loss of keys or losing the lock combination often requires replacing the lock, which results in unnecessary expenses and waste. Also the security of the mailbox becomes again a matter of concern when the mailbox has a number lock, and tenants or the owners of the house change because the old residents will now have access to the new residents' mail. These and many other problems have been long identified. Different solutions to the problems have been tried. However there exists no comprehensive solution to all the above problems.
Accordingly there exists a need of a smart mailbox that not only indicates receipt of mail but also has options for an electronic and mechanical locking system.
Therefore the object of the invention obviate above and other drawbacks from the prior art.
The object of the invention is to provide a smart mail box that not only indicates receipt of mail but also has options for an electronic and mechanical locking system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide one or more indicators, such as with red and green indicator lights illuminating interchangeably between the empty mailbox and a mailbox containing mail.
A further object of the invention is to provide one or more remote or local audio alarms with the mail box to indicate receipt of mail.
To achieve above and other objects, the present invention provides a smart mailbox having a receptacle with a front panel door and a postal slot comprising; one or more detectors to detect a receipt of a mail, an indicator connected to said detector for indicating receipt of a mail, and means for electronically locking the mailbox thus providing a secure and smart mailbox. The detectors may include motion and weight detectors and indicator may include a local and a remote indicator. Further means for electronically locking is an electromagnetically operated lock and a keypad. The keypad includes remote keypad also. The mailbox is provided with a transceiver for remotely operating the electronic lock and remote indicators.
The invention further provides a method for securing and receiving mail in a mailbox comprising steps of; providing means for electronically locking the mailbox thereby securing mail received in the mailbox, detecting receipt of a mail in the mailbox, and; indicating receipt of a mail. The step of providing means for electronically locking includes step of providing an electromagnetically operated lock and a keypad and said keypad includes remote keypad. Further step of indicating includes step of indicating receipt of a mail at a local and at remote locations. The step of providing remote keypad and step of remote indication uses a transceiver for remote operations. In addition step of detecting receipt of a mail step of detecting motion or weight or both of the dropped mail in the box.